When a user calls an institution to speak with a service advisor, many times the user may have to wait on a queue to speak with the service advisor. The user may decide not to wait and hang up. In this manner, the user may delay or never speak with the service advisor, which may cost the institution good will and/or a transaction of products or services with the user.
In order to schedule a call with a service advisor, a user must call into an institution and speak with a representative, and have the representative determine available times for the service advisor and schedule a call at an available time for the user and the service advisor. This often is a time-consuming and frustrating experience for the user. A user is not well-served if they have difficulty speaking with an institution's service advisor.